


stay ahead and stay alive

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: some stupid noble reason [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (they may sometimes be stupidass decisons but he can make 'em), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biracial Chinese-English Tracey Davis, Bisexual Blaise Zabini, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Blaise is very gay for Ron, Lesbian Tracey Davis, M/M, Molly Weasley isn't perfect, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Worldbuilding, also there are no slytherin!Ron fics w/o the whole trio as Slytherin, also we stan Remus Lupin, and pines after him for years, anti-bashing, but I love the idea that someone pines after Ron, but also Ron finds a place for himself, like wtf, more just another way to interpret her character from canon, my son can make his own decisions, not gonna call this bashing of molly, not important until close to the end, or more reevaluation of his canon actions, percy weasley redemption, rarepair hell, that he is loved, we stan a king, weasley is our king, you can also pry my POC characters from my dead hands, you can pry my ginger child from my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Everyone knows that the seventh son of the seventh son has great magical abilities, that they are destined to become great.But a sixth son of a seventh son? That’s nothing special. There’s no guarantee of magic or heroics or special gifts. Just a little boy with lanky limbs and earnest eyes and a face splattered in generations of freckles, who grows up knowing that he’s nothing but a footnote to the glory of his older siblings.Ron Weasley grows up as a shadow. Every single one of his older siblings is extraordinary, in their own way- Bill, the exceptional linguist and cursebreaker; Charlie, the dragon tamer; Percy, head boy and prefect; the twins, inventors extraordinaire. His entire life, Ron is compared to them by everyone he knows and always falls just a little short, no matter how hard he tries.Is it any surprise that Ron wants more out of life, that when he arrives at Hogwarts, bastion of magical opportunity and the chance to change his fate, that he takes it?





	stay ahead and stay alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiresFromOurHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/gifts), [SearchingforSerendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [my mother accused me of losing my mind (swore i was fine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992198) by [artsyspikedhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair). 



> Title is from The Lightning Thief the Musical.
> 
> So the goal was about 4000 words. That...did not happen. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this takes place in a universe where Voldemort has no Horcruxes. He died when he attacked Harry. Also, Harry and Dean met outside of Hogwarts as kids and became best friends.
> 
> None of this matters to Ron's POV AT ALL, but it is background info so that things make a bit more sense.
> 
> Also, I tried to do some research regarding Ilvermony but fuck is it hard to find info on the school and how its Houses work and also, the fact that it was founded by a British witch and NOT Native Americans? And that it services ALL of America despite the extreme cultural differences/population issues?. Nope, not gonna happen. I have a lot of problems with how J.K. Rowling set up the school in general, so when it appears during Sixth year in this story its background is going to be a lot different, okay? 
> 
> (Oh, and also, most African countries have their own Schools of magic too, though there are a few that overlap for smaller countries. A few fall along cultural lines, like there is one School for all of the Swahili cultures, but there are about a dozen Schools of Magic in Africa in this version of events instead of the fucking ONE school that J.K. Rowling gave us. Because fuck that shit.)

_your body is a temple, but not for the reasons they all said it was._

_it is a temple, because every soul who kneels before it should be there for worship._

_you are not a place for nonbelievers._

_you were not made for heretics._

- **ashe vernon**

  

Everyone knows that the seventh son of the seventh son has great magical abilities, that they are destined to become great.

But a sixth son of a seventh son? That’s nothing special. There’s no guarantee of magic or heroics or special gifts. Just a little boy with lanky limbs and earnest eyes and a face splattered in generations of freckles, who grows up knowing that he’s nothing but a footnote to the glory of his older siblings.

Ron Weasley grows up as a shadow. Every single one of his older siblings is extraordinary, in their own way- Bill, the exceptional linguist and cursebreaker; Charlie, the dragon tamer; Percy, head boy and prefect; the twins, inventors extraordinaire. His entire life, Ron is compared to them by everyone he knows and always falls just a little short, no matter how hard he tries.

Is it any surprise that Ron wants more out of life, that when he arrives at Hogwarts, bastion of magical opportunity and the chance to change his fate, that he takes it?

* * *

**1.**

Ron is the first Weasley in three generations to get Sorted into a house other than Gryffindor. 

The wizard chooses the house, and Ron wants to be _more._ He wants to be more than his hand-me-down wand, than his old books and the shadow of his brothers and everything he's been taught to be. His brothers have already taken up every job or position, been everything Ron sees as possible. There's only one thing he can do that no other Weasley has yet.

The hat lands on his head, and-

-

After the Sorting, his twin brothers head up to his table, uncaring of the mess they're making by striking up a conversation with another House during the Opening Feast. Ron's sharp-eyed and desperate, knowing that his family won't approve, that he has to make friends in his new house, and he's just a little afraid of being entirely alone. He wants to be more, to find his own place, but he doesn't want to give up the love of his family.

But he doesn't have to worry, at least not about the twins. “Lil’ Ronnie Poo, sorted into Slytherin,” Fred says, all sincere smiles, all comfort, and Ron smiles at his brother.

That night, Ron finds himself in the bunk at the end of the room by the wall, with Blaise Zabini taking the bed between him and the rest of the Slytherins. Ron takes some measure of comfort from the fact that Blaise isn't as rude or stuck-up as the other boys- he's got a certain confidence to him, but he's not a prick like Malfoy.

(Or, at least, Ron hopes. He needs an ally- or, preferably, a friend- in Slytherin. And he hopes to Merlin that Blaise Zabini might be that.) 

- 

(In another life, Ron looks into the Mirror of Erised and sees himself loved and celebrated and cheered, for the first time in his life.

Ron Weasley is eleven and all he’s ever wanted is to be seen as his own person.) 

- 

Molly Weasley doesn’t like this. She doesn’t like one of her sons being a snake, doesn’t like the fact that he's cozying up with the children of the people that killed her brother, doesn't like change.

She simmers. She burns with resentment. Her son, a traitor, her son, not following the family example, her son, a snake and a pureblood-sympathizer.

A mother shouldn't have favorites. She shouldn't choose between her children. But in this case, Ron was always the last son, the baby of the bunch, not enough older than Ginny to make an impact. He has always been the last-looked-at, the last-remembered and always last in line. A mother shouldn't have favorites, but with that many children, with this last son right before the long-sought daughter- well, she might have not-favorites. And when you're a not-favorite, it's a lot easier to be noticed for your fuck-ups than your achievements.

For Molly, the first thing Ron did to stand out was the absolute worst choice he could have made.

- 

A Slytherin Ron still loves Quidditch, still loves pranks with his brothers, still cares about the less-fortunate, still loves chocolate, is still a wizard at chess, is still loyal to a fault.

A Slytherin Ron, though, learns how to cultivate his skills to his advantage. A Slytherin Ron sharpens his chess skills, learns how to override his urge to procrastinate with the motivation to prove himself. A Slytherin Ron learns how to be his own person outside of his name and his family’s war.

He learns to sharpen his own wits, to turn innate cleverness into action, to put ambition to good use instead of fading into the background. He learns how to love (or at least be motivated for) his classes, how to turn things in on time and to put effort into his essays. He learns about Pureblood traditions, useful to know if he plans on having any kind of job in the Ministry- which he really, really wants. (He could make something of himself in the Ministry beyond what his father has done. He could do more,  _be_ more.)

Ron just wants to be accepted, to be loved, to have his own place at the table, to not stand in the shadow of five brothers and a little sister. He wants to make his own shadow. Being a Slytherin gives him that.

-

In the first couple of months of his first year, Ron makes good friends with Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini, the socially strong but not the ones with Noble families, the ones looking for a place of their own.

Blaise, son of a pureblood witch with a tainted reputation and a probably-halfblood father, knows more about Pureblood traditions than either Tracey, the half-blood daughter of a Chinese-English farmer, or Ron do. (Ron's more of a pureblood than either of them, but it doesn't mean much. His family is probably the most famous blood-traitor family in England. He's not the firstborn heir- even if his family has money, he wouldn't have a dime or an ounce of social influence to his name.)

So therefore, it's left to Blaise to explain to Tracey and Ron as much as he can about Pureblood tradition, about all the ways he can think of for the two of them to make their way through the often murky world of Pureblood and Wizarding politics. It's actually kind of fun, to be honest, the nights when, in between homework and games of chess, the three of them get to quiz each other about the Wizarding world and get to act out all kinds of scenarios.

(Draco Malfoy occasionally chimes in with information about the intricacies of Pureblood politics that even Blaise doesn't know. He's a prick in any universe, but Draco, just as much as any snake, wants Slytherin to have a positive reputation in the world. Helping shape Ron Weasley and Tracey Davis into proper snakes- well, that will definitely help with giving Slytherin a more polished image.)

Between Tracey, Blaise, and Ron, it's a reciprocal friendship, one of practicality as much as sentimentality. Blaise teaches Tracey and Ron about Pureblood traditions, and Tracey brings out an enchanted portable record player of her mother's and introduces Ron and Blaise to Muggle music. She's brought records by bands like the Beatles (Ron's not sure about why they named themselves after insects, but to each their own), the Kinks, the Smiths, and the Rolling Stones. Some of the music is a bit strange, but Ron and Blaise definitely develop a liking for it. Tracey herself has a talent for dance as well, teaching them how to dance to both Magical and Muggle music alike, sharpening their agility skills and making them just a bit more graceful in the process.

And Ron? Well, he teaches them how to play a good chess game. Despite Blaise's Pureblood tutoring, he's still woefully outclassed by Ron when it comes to chess. Ron's all too willing to teach two Slytherins about calculation and gameplay, about how to translate political capitol into perfectly timed moves.

Ron's fitting in pretty well with Slytherin, all things considered. Sure, Professor Snape still sneers at Ron and his red hair sometimes, but he doesn't take points away from Ron and even, maybe once a semester, awards him points for mixing a perfect potion. And compared to the way he treats poor Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, over in Gryffindor, Ron's gotta say that he prefers the icy indifference.

Being in Slytherin isn't a walk in the park in general. It's not just Ron's mom that doesn't approve- it's all of Hogwarts. They think that all Slytherins are future Death Eaters, all purebloods who hate muggleborns.

But they're wrong. Ron looks at Blaise and Tracey, at Tracey's still muggle photo of her mother and Blaise's trinkets from summer trips to Muggle Italy. He listens to Millicent's whispered Muggle fairytales, to Theo's joyous tales of his cousin getting married to a Muggleborn.

Draco Malfoy himself isn't even that bad. After Ron uses one of Fred and George's canary-cakes on Draco, he doesn't hear another slur or bad word against muggleborns out of his mouth. Instead, Draco bunkers down to help teach the half-bloods how to be proper Slytherins, teaches them about tradition and etiquette and the like. He's still a stuck-up prick, but he's a lot better at being kind to those he doesn't agree with. He learns to stop curling his lip around Ron, to learn how to treat him well.

(Does him well, years later, when Draco asks out Harry Potter the afternoon of graduation and the Chosen One hasn't ever heard Draco utter a slur because he stopped thinking them years ago.)

Slytherins are not the best people in the world- Ron would never argue that. (He's already learned from Blaise that making an absolute argument like that in a debate would be called a "logical fallacy"- Ron's learning a lot about politics from his friends as well as traditions.) But they're not the worst, either- they're just kids, some of whom were raised with bad ideas about race, but that can be fixed with time. The whole house don't deserve to be tarred with the brush of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They are a noble house that has produced Headmasters and Ministers and Professors and Healers, a score of good wixes for every bad.

They're just kids who want more out of life, kids who are sharp and clever and often bitter. They're kids who want to learn how to bend the world to their will without breaking it, kids who want to be  _great_.

And there's nothing inherently wrong with that.

* * *

**2.**

The next year, Ginny gets sorted Gryffindor. Molly distances herself from Ron. Talks to him less. Speaks a bit less warmly. She has other sons, more Order of the Phoenix-like sons, more heroic sons. Who wants sons like Percy and Ron, who have personal ambition outside of the family, who are content to bury their noses in textbooks and who are willing to point out flaws in their father's social skills? 

The whole Parseltongue thing happens and the rumors of the Heir of Slytherin get brought up, and Molly distances herself a bit more. Her son is one of  _them_ , now, living in the nest of the enemy.

But even as his mother distances herself, Ron's brothers get closer. Fred and George can often be found hanging out with their brother on weekends, teaching him about their newest pranking inventions, Ginny pesters him into taking her flying over breaks, and Percy offers to tutor him in Potions, easily Ron's weakest subject. 

And in return, Ron teaches them Transfiguration. And isn't that a shock- without issues of procrastination and a sloppy work ethic, it turns out that Ron's a natural at Transfiguration. While Draco Malfoy takes Potions, Hermione Granger and Padma Patil Charms, Neville Longbottom Herbology, Terry Boot History of Magic, and Harry Potter Defense Against The Dark Arts, Blaise and Ron become their class' top Transfiguration students.

The desire to be different, to be more, to understand why things may want to shift form and color- Ron has taken to Transfiguration like a duck to water, like a thestral to death.

-

Spiders crawl across the Slytherin floor and Blaise teaches Ron vanishing spells, his mother's techniques making good use against any life form, no matter how small. Tracey tries to teach them how to capture spiders instead of killing them, but Ron's automatic fight-or-flight instinct always seems to rear its ugly head when faced with the creepy little fuckers that drive his fear up the walls.

So this year's lesson ends up being self-control. How to face your fears and be able to control your emotions, how to face the things that scare or anger or upset you and use your cleverness to take them down.

By the end of the school year, Ron is able to capture spiders and banish them straight to Tracey's bed, where she can do whatever the fuck she wants with them. Ron never asks, and he doesn't really want to know, but he does feel a sense of pride for being able to overcome his fear and do what's necessary.

* * *

**3.**

For summer break between second and third year, Tracey invites Blaise and Ron over to her house in the South West of England for a few weeks. She lives at a small farm in the countryside, where her father's magic helps along her mother's family's farm.

Ron loves it- his mother's been a bit chilly lately, and the Burrow's always cramped, so it's nice to go out somewhere else- but he kind of expects Blaise, elegant and refined and always perfectly polished, to turn his nose up at it a bit.

So the second day they're there, Ron's jaw drops a bit when he steps out of the house after a trip to the restroom to see Blaise and Tracey in the pig pen, laughing and covered in mud. Blaise's normal robes are gone, replaced by a loose blue t-shirt and jean shorts, the prior of which Ron's pretty sure belongs to Tracey's older brother Brandon.

"Shocked, Weasley?" Blaise asks when he sees Ron, arching a perfectly elegant eyebrow the effect of which is only a little bit dampened by the pig shit on his ankles.

"A bit, yeah," Ron admits as he heads over to help his best friends with the pigs.

"You should learn not to judge a book by its cover, Ronald," Tracey says, something knowing in her teasing voice, and Ron does have to swallows back what would have been a very hypocritical retort.

After all, Ron knows well twice-over that she's right. Anyone seeing his red hair and freckles and pale complexion would pin him for a Gryffindor Weasley, would expect him to be rash and brave and noble, while anyone who saw his green tie would think him a conniving backstabber who hated muggleborns. Twice over, Ron is someone who defies the expectations of his appearance.

"Good point, Trace," he says as he walks forward to help them out. After all, if there's one thing he does know how to do, it's chores.

(And besides, he's always up to learn more about everything. Any skill could be useful down the line.)

-

Tracey fucking excels at Care of Magical Creatures, absolutely dominating the entire class due to her knowledge of the livestock at her farm (her family raises both Muggle and Magical animals, raising hippogrifffs alongside pigs). She becomes Ron and Blaise's tutor for the subject just as much as they have been her tutor for Transfiguration.

"The look on Granger's face," Blaise crows after their first class of the year, high-fiving Tracey as they head through the hallways on their way to Transfiguration. "Good job, Trace."

"I always live to school Gryffindors," Tracey says, and Ron can't help but high-five her for the twelve points she earned their House in this one Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Brilliant job," he says, and she grins at him. 

"There will be more where that came from, I promise you," she says, and he definitely believes her.

-

As much as Ron loves Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall (who though the Head of Gryffindor house, has a soft spot for Ron and his love for her subject, and in turn he respects her as well), Professor Lupin showing up is one of the best moments of his life. 

Professor Lupin shows no favoritism based on House, doesn't dispense points based on colors of ties but rather gives them out based on merit. His teaching style is the best Ron's ever had for DADA, and he makes a point to try and listen to and understand his students.

DADA isn't Ron's best subject- it never will be, not when beautiful, understandable Transfiguration sits a class over- but he can't deny that he appreciates Professor Lupin's sincerity and love for teaching.

(When Blaise and Tracey and Ron, one night, figure out why Professor Lupin disappears once a month, why he always shows back up looking worse for the wear, they don't say a thing about it, choosing instead to stay quiet.

Yes, knowledge is power. They're aware of that- their marks in classes reflect that well. But they also know that knowledge should be used with intention, for the right reasons, and they love Professor Lupin. They appreciate the benefit he's having on their classes. They don't want to get rid of him.)

When Professor Lupin brings out the Boggart, Ron's unsurprised to find that his is a Spider. Tracey's is a cloud of fleas over top of a dead cow, which makes sense, when thinking about where she grew up, but the one that gives Ron pause is Blaise's. Blaise's is a gravestone with the name Khaled Al-Bakkoush, which is a name that only vaguely rings a bell in Ron's mind but that he knows must be important. Ron only distantly processes Harry Potter's boggart- a dementor- because he's too busy trying to figure out what Blaise's means.

"I'll tell you guys later, okay?" Blaise says to Ron and Tracey, seeing the questions in their eyes, and they know how he feels about sharing weaknesses in public so they nod.

Then, later that day, Blaise pulls Ron and Tracey into an empty classroom after dinner to explain his boggart.

"That's my father's name on the gravestone," Blaise says quietly, looking more vulnerable than Ron has ever seen him before. There is no elegance to his slightly hunched shoulders, no confident upturn of the chin. Instead, his gaze shifts from side to side, displaying a vulnerability that Ron is so thankful that Blaise is trusting them with.

"So you fear death?" Ron asks, but that's not quite it.

"It's betrayal, too, isn't it?" Tracey asks, "That something like what happened to your dad might happen to you," and yeah, Ron thinks that's it.

Blaise nods, and Ron's heart goes out to him. That he lives with that kind of fear, that kind of intimate, clawing dread- that's way worse than a spider could ever be. So Ron pulls Blaise into a hug, and Tracey hugs him from behind, pulling their very elegant, respectable friend into a sandwich hug.

"Don't wrinkle the robes," Blaise warns, but without the usual bite to his voice that would accompany such a comment.

"You're going to deal with wrinkled robes and our love," Ron says even as he loosens his hug a little bit. He understands the importance of appearance to a Slytherin- there's a reason why he always has Blaise double-check Ron's tie before heading out of the dorms at the beginning of the day.

"I guess I must get used to it," Blaise says with a sigh.

"You better believe it," Tracey says with a grin.

- 

This is the year Ron makes the Quidditch team, becoming the second student from their year to join the team (after Draco Malfoy's stunt their second year). He replaces their Seeker, finding himself going up against Harry Potter himself. He loses to Harry, but nearly pulls to a draw against Cho Chang, who wins only by nature of having a faster broom than him, getting the Snitch a second before him.

And to everyone's shock, including Ron's, he beats Cedric Diggory to the Snitch in the last Quidditch match of the year, just a month before exams. The Slytherins scream their excitement, and not even the groans of the other Houses can dampen Ron's sheer pride at the moment.

Tracey and Blaise meet him in the Common Room, pulling him into a giant group hug and showering him with praise.

"You did it, Ron!" Tracey shouts, while Blaise is smiling that proud smile of his that means as much as Tracey shouting does.

"Good job, Ron," Blaise says, much less exuberant than Tracey but still as sincere, "You won the House Cup for us. You're the hero of Slytherin."

Now  _that's_ a statement Ron can get behind. This is why Ron joined Slytherin- he wanted a place to belong. He wanted a place to call home, where he would be accepted and could become great.

"Thanks, guys," Ron says, unable to keep the blinding smile off of his face.

"Not bad, Weasley," Draco says over top of Tracey's shoulder. "You better continue that next year."

"Aw, Malfoy's complimenting me, guys," Ron says, and Draco immediately steps back, rolling his eyes.

"Just don't fuck it up, Weasley," Draco says, and not even his harsh admonition can spoil Ron's victory.

* * *

**4.**

Coming out doesn't really end up being a major deal. The three friends are at Tracey's house for their usual three weeks of the summer. It's long after their bedtimes, and they're all curled up on the air mattress on the floor, as usual, talking about whatever comes to their minds.

And right now? That's their love lives. (Because they've been best friends for three years now, and though they can can be rather private people to the rest of the world, they've always been open and trusting with each other.)

"So," Tracey says, "I like girls."

Alright. Tracey's always been the most frank of the three of them, with the ability to turn her bluntness into a useful tool. It's not a surprise that she would come out first.

Then the next domino falls, pushed by her coming out. "Well,  _I'm_ bi," Blaise says, and Ron offers up a high-five over top of Tracey, who's in the middle of the air mattress.

"So am I," Ron says, and Blaise reciprocates the high-five.

"So we're all queer?" Tracey asks, grinning. "Awesome." Ron offers her a high-five as well, and she takes the offer. "Now we can all ogle girls together."

"And Blaise and I can ogle the blokes," Ron says, with a wink to Blaise, who gives a small, strange look before his expression shifts and he nods. 

"Shared ogling for everyone," Tracey says, "Equal opportunities for all hot people to be ogled by the Silver Trio."

"That can't seriously be what we're calling ourselves," Blaise says.

"You got a better name, Zabini?" Tracey fires back.

"I'm sure I could come up with one," Blaise says.

"Well, if Potter, Thomas, and Granger are the Golden Trio, I think that Tracey's got a point," Ron says, "I mean, I know that Draco and Pansy are probably are the most noticeable Slytherins in our class, but  _we're_ a Trio. Being the Silver Trio makes sense."

"And we're not Silver because we're second best or anything," Tracey says, making a statement that is clearly meant to be reassuring but that falls a bit short.

"Why would Silver mean that we're second best?" Blaise asks, brow furrowed. "Silver is one of the most valuable and enduring precious metals in the world."

"The Muggle world views Gold as being first and Silver as second," Tracey says, "It's how they award sports competitions." 

"Well, that's idiotic," Blaise says, " _Obviously_ Silver is better."

"So you're cool with us calling ourselves the Silver Trio?" Ron asks, loving how Blaise has managed to trap himself into this situation.

"If it means showing it to those Muggles who mistakenly believe that Silver is lesser, then yes, I am fine with the suggestion," Blaise says, and Tracey fist-pumps the air.

"Score!" 

-

Blaise gets tickets to the Quidditch World Cup a few weeks after they're done at Tracey's and his first OWL messages are to Tracey and Ron, who immediately scoop up the opportunity. They end up spending the day cheering for Ireland while also low-key cheering for Viktor Krum, the youngest player on either team. 

That night, Ron and Tracey end up sleeping in Blaise's family tent. His stepfather's taking them- a handsome yet quiet American man named Peter Graves-Barebone- but Peter spends most of his time either in his rooms or with an old friend of his, the Ambassador from MACUSA named Eve Goldstein.

Ron's gotta say that he, Blaise, and Tracey don't really care, though. They have run of the rather fancy Zabini Expandable Tent, and whatever Peter's getting up to in his spare time, it never bothers them so they don't really care.

"You two were both ogling Viktor Krum today, weren't you?" Tracey asks once they're all laying down to sleep. There's a air mattress in Blaise's room in the tent that's somehow queen sized, which means they have a giant bed to share.

Blaise shakes his head, but Ron nods. "I mean, he's cute and talented and caught the bloody Snitch, why wouldn't I?"

Tracey snickers. "Yeah, I was staring at Siobhan Mullet the whole time too, not gonna lie."

"She is pretty hot and talented," Ron says, thinking of the raven-haired Chaser that had gotten Zograf to commit a foul. Yeah, that was pretty cool, but the fucking Wronski Feint...

"Yeah, and she just graduated from Slytherin two years ago," Blaise says, always keeping track of the social standings and careers of all former Slytherins. For politics' sake, he says, and Ron knows he's not wrong.

"Of course she did," Tracey says with a smug smile, despite the fact that Mullet's the only Slytherin on the Irish National Team. As far as Ron can remember, the other two Chasers are Gryffindors, the Keeper's Hufflepuff, one of the Beaters was homeschooled, and the other Beater and Seeker were Ravenclaw. "We're obviously the best, and the most clever."

"Do you think Viktor would have been a Slytherin, with a clever move like the Wronski Feint?" Ron asks, draggin attention back to the Bulgarian Seeker.

""Viktor," is it?" Tracey asks with a raised eyebrow, and Ron's cheeks go hot. Alright, yes, he has a crush on the Seeker from Bulgaria. Sue him. (Actually, don't- he's still dirt poor as he hasn't gotten that sweet Ministry position yet.)

"Okay, fine," Ron says, "I've got a celebrity crush. I'll admit it."

"I'm sure Viktor Krum would go for you, Ron," Blaise says, and Ron can't see his expression in the dark room but Blaise has got to be joking. Seriously- what has Ron got going for him that would attract an international Quidditch star?

-

The Triwizard Tournament arrives at Hogwarts, along with students from Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons, and Blaise and Tracey spend the first couple of months teasing him about his crush on Viktor Krum. He manages to ignore them for awhile, focusing instead on school and cheering on Cedric at the Tasks, but then a major wrench is thrown into his plans.

Ron’s studying, studying, studying- because every Slytherin knows that a good academic career can be critical to a good practical career- when Viktor fucking Krum sits down at the table across from him. Viktor Krum, Quidditch player galore, Champion for Durmstrang, famous and handsome with a killer jawline, sits down and says, "Hello. I have been working in here for veeks, and I kept noticing you. Perhaps it vas your beautiful face that made me stare."

Ron blushes, because yeah, he’s a Slytherin, but he’s never going to be anything but awkward with the people he has a crush on, especially celebrities like Viktor Krum. Being a Slytherin increases his confidence, gives him a place, but it doesn't remove eleven years of insecurity and an awkward disposition.

"Thank you," he says, and offers out a hand. "Ronald Weasley, Slytherin. My friends call me Ron."

Viktor smiles and shakes Ron's hand. "Viktor Krum. I don't mean to intrude, but I vas vondering if you would like to go to the Yule Ball."

Holy fucking bloody hell. Viktor Krum  _asking him out_? To a dance a month away? Fuck, fuck, fuck-

"Of course I'd like to," Ron manages to say through the stumbling internal monologue he's currently experiencing.

Well, he's definitely gonna have to give Blaise an internal apology for doubting that comment he made back during the Quidditch World Cup.

-

Ron goes to the Yule Ball in Blaise’s old green dress robes (lent to him by his best friend, who had made comments about Slytherin image while buttoning up the silver buttons to the base of Ron's throat, staring intently at Ron's neck as he did so). They're much nicer than the hand-me-down ones he'd gotten from Mom's, and give a much better first impression to all the Ministry figures that one day might provide Ron a job.

(And, you know, give him a great First Date impression for Viktor. Ron has got to thank Blaise as much as possible after the Yule Ball's over.)

"You look very handsome, Ronald," Viktor says, Bulgarian accent causing the slightest of lisps to Ron's name, and Ron can't help but stare at his fond smile. He still can't quite believe that an international Quidditch star has an interest in  _him_ , Ron Weasley, even after all the Slytherin training.

"As do you," Ron says, Slytherin etiquette training kicking in as his best friends turn the corner up ahead, postures perfect and expressions measured.

Blaise and Tracey are going to the Yule Ball together (as friends, of course- Tracey's a very out-and-proud lesbian, and Blaise, though bi, just has nothing beyond a platonic interest in her), and Ron's so proud to be able to claim these perfectly poised people as his best friends and allies.

Though Ron has definitely cleaned up well, Blaise and Tracey are on an even greater level than him. They're both perfect Slytherins- elegant in navy blue dress robes, his  embroidered with silver Arabic script and hers with small golden Chinese dragons. Tracey's display her mother's heritage as well as her father's Pureblood wealth. On the other hand, Blaise's mother's family is from Italy, but they trace strong roots to Morocco. The dress robes that Ron is wearing are Blaine's English ones, though of beautiful quality- the ones that Blaise is wearing are family heirlooms that display the wealth that the Zabinis made through trade between Italy and Morocco hundreds of years ago. 

"You two look great!" Ron congratulates them, and while Tracey grins and replies in same, Blaise's smile seems just a little strange as he nods and compliments Ron and Viktor.

"These are your friends, Ronald?" Viktor asks, and Ron nods.

"My best friends- Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis."

"Nice to meet you, Viktor Krum," Tracey says, offering out a hand with her palm down and thumb tucked under, an ancient Pureblood greeting that is traditional for first meetings between strangers who respect each other but are not engaged to be wed. Viktor, in turn, takes her hand and kisses the air above it, maintaining the traditional respectful boundaries between unwed, not-Courting wixes. "You better treat our lad right."

"I promise I will, Miss Davis," Viktor says, so sweet and polite despite his slightly intimidating (yet incredibly handsome) appearance.

"Then good luck with the first dance," Tracey says, giving Ron a smile. Ever since Ron was asked to the Yule Ball, Blaise has been teaching him and Tracey a wide variety of traditional Wizarding dances beyond the more informal ones Ron's parents taught him as a kid.

"And to you as well," Ron says as he catches Fleur and Roger Davies and Cedric and Cho Chang start to line up at the door. He gestures to them. "Should we go line up?" He asks Viktor.

Viktor's smile is small but kind. "After you, Ronald."

Ron gives his best friends a quick wave goodbye as he and Viktor head over to join the other Champions and their dates.

-

At first they sit at the Champion's table with Fleur and her date Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, and it's nice enough, but later in the night they gravitate over a couple of tables to share one with Tracey, Blaise, Fred, George, and a couple of Durmstrang students. It's a bit more fun there, with less pressure for Ron to be at his absolute best. Though he still has to be on his better behavior (political and social connections to be made, of course), he can have a bit more fun.

Throughout the course of the night, Ron gets to dance with Viktor (and a few dances with Tracey and Blaise, while he's at it), as well as get to eat some nice food and meet some of Viktor's Durmstrang friends. Viktor's best friend, a young woman named Marija Oprea, a Romanian witch who he's been friends with since their first year together at Durmstrang, reminds Ron of Professor McGonagall, with her command of everyone's respect and her dedication to Transfiguration. Ron and Marija actually have a nice conversation about the subject as Viktor goes and gets them all drinks.

(And, in the middle of all of this, Ron doesn't miss the opportunity to make as many social connections as possible. There are a number of high-ranking Ministry employees here, and the more connections and good impressions he can make, the better his political career will be down the line. Every Slytherin knows the power of connections, after all.)

-

Ron gets his first kiss when Viktor pulls him out of the lake. Cedric has already pulled out Cho and a few minutes later Fleur pulls out her sister.

Ron barely pays attention to that, though, instead focusing on the fact that  _Viktor Krum_ just gave him his first kiss while they were both dripping wet in front of hundreds of people. It's wet and awkward and not a little bit crazy.

But despite the mess of it all, Ron can't deny that he loves it. Viktor's so nice and sweet and handsome, and Ron can't help but smile as Viktor makes sure that he's wrapped in the towel, that Ron's all taken care of.

(There's also the thought, at the back of his head, that Ron has just gotten a lot of positive attention by having been saved and then publicly kissed as Viktor's "thing he'd miss most." There's a lot of social power that was just given to him in the eyes of the audience watching from the bleachers.)

-

Then, late that night, after all the mess is over, Blaise makes a quiet confession.

"You know, Ron," Blaise says after everyone else in their dorm has fallen asleep, when even Ron's eyes are half-shut. "You or Tracey- you two would be the ones I'd miss most."

Ron thinks of Blaise and Tracey, thinks of nights under the stars or working with pigs and hippogriffs, thinks of music from a Muggle record player and chess games long into the night, thinks of sitting under that hat as it shouted  _Slytherin_ and then heading to a table where he was greeted by a poised pureblood wizard and an excited half-blood witch. He thinks of the support they gave him when his family felt so far away, when the green on his tie had almost felt like a wall between him and his mother. Ron really does care about these two more than anyone else he can think of.

"Yeah," Ron agrees as his eyes fall shut and he slips away into sleep. "You'd be the two I would miss most as well."

- 

When Viktor places third in the competition (Cedric won and Fleur placed second), Ron doesn't care that he's lost. Instead, he just gives Viktor a kiss in congratulations and just invites him back to the Slytherin table for a final dinner before the Durmstrang students had to leave.

"Maybe we can even sneak in night time one broom ride before you go?" Ron offers, and Viktor raises an eyebrow.

"Your pitch is covered in mazes," Viktor says, "There's nowhere to fly."

Ron grins. "I know some disillusionment charms, and we've got a lake, if you're up for it."

"You are...how to they say it in English...you are on, Ronald," Viktor says, a bit of a smug smile on his face, and though Ron knows he's not as good as Harry Potter or Viktor, he can definitely hold his own. He's been progressing rather well in the air over the past few years, and he can't wait to show his boyfriend just how much his skills have progressed.

-

Flying alongside one of the greatest Quidditch stars in the world- who just happens to be Ron's boyfriend- over a lake in the middle of the night, watching the lake surface sparkling beneath Ron and feeling the wind through his hair, has got to be one of the best experiences of Ron's life.

And yes, Ron doesn't outfly Viktor. He knows he's not _that_ good. But he can keep up with Viktor on a number of aspects, and on just a few occasions- two, as far as he's counted- he actually pulls a move that Viktor takes a few seconds to process and adjust to, giving Ron just a bit of a head.

When Viktor kisses him in the air after a particularly tricky maneuver, Ron grins with pride. He knows he's good, and this just shows that.

(Also, he's got to admit that there's something pretty romantic about kissing on a broomstick. Not gonna lie.)

- 

Ron returns back to the Common Room that night, sneaking in through a side entrance Fred and George told him about years ago, and he finds Blaise and Tracey waiting for him on the sofa. Both are already in their pajamas- Blaise in a pair of matching royal blue silk pajamas, and Tracey in a white tank top, black unzipped hoodie, and green sleep shorts- but they seem wide awake, waiting for him. 

Tracey takes one look at Ron's windswept, tangled curls, at the flush in his cheeks, and grins. "So," she says, "What did you and Viktor get up to?"

"Just a little bit of flying," Ron says, and Blaise's eyes widen a little.

"You went flying with Viktor Krum?"

Ron raises an eyebrow. "I told you I was going to."

Tracey giggles a little, turning the page in one of her journals about the creatures back home. She brings them each year to trade notes with Hagrid, and right now he spots some new blue ink regarding thestrals. "I don't think he believed you were actually going through with all that rule-breaking. How'd it go?"

"I showed off a bit," Ron admits as he plops down on the sofa next to them.  

"Of course you did, Ron," Blaise says. "It's that dormant Gryffindor in you, isn't it?"

Ron flips Blaise the bird, extending those two vulgar fingers. "This is all Slytherin showing-off, Blaise. Not a single drop of Gryffindor blood in me. I bleed green."

"Yeah," Tracey says, seeming as if she's agreeing with him, but then he notices her teasing smile. "That's all Slytherin pomposity, there."

Ron shrugs. Sometimes he's just really good at being arrogant. Maybe it's Draco rubbing off on him, maybe it's just himself. Either way, it feels nice. And he much prefers it to insecurity, anyway.

* * *

**5.**

Ron is not soft, not entirely. There is something in him (always in him, no matter the universe, because the boy who sacrificed himself in a chess game to send his friend to the next round is the same boy who sat under a hat and asked it to give him a chance to be something  _great_ ) that is sharp and cunning and willing to take risks and damn the consequences. It's the part of him that in one world will sort him into Gryffindor, to be named a hero, and that in this world will lead him to far greater heights than the best friend of Harry Potter ever could have dreamed of.

So he's sharp and clever and he learns to stop caring so much about other people's opinions. He learns to stop caring about his mother's distaste of him and his House.

When Ron visits home, he soon stops really trying to impress his mother. He cares about his siblings' opinions (to an extent), but his mother, with her pursed lips and snipped-off words- well, he stops caring with her.

Ron becomes sharp, but he doesn't become bitter. He doesn't dwell. He turns his thinking to other pursuits and outlets. Ron learns how to sympathize with his brother Percy, always scorned for his bookish tendencies, snarked on by the family for his ambition.

Everyone thinks of Percy as the not-Ravenclaw, the bookish nerd, the cowering sycophant in the vein of Professor Quirrell, but Ron knows better.

 _Percy would have made a good Slytherin_ , Ron thinks as he gets news of his brother in the Ministry, trying to pry himself away from Arthur’s name.

Ron starts sending letters to his brother when he enters the Ministry and earns the ire of their mother. Years of tutoring from Percy and Ron's notes of advice on his Transfiguration essays paves way into a pretty decent pen-pal relationship, which is not only good for personal relationship-building but will also leave Ron in a decent position when he himself enters the Ministry.

Ron's a Slytherin- he knows how to take advantage of whatever resources he has, especially interpersonal relationships.

-

Fifth year is a bit hectic, what with their OWLs and all. Every Slytherin knows the importance of marks on the OWLs and the impact they can have on future careers, and for Ron it's twice as important because though he's starting to develop some good social connections, he still lacks a number high up in the Ministry. He needs his marks to be as good as possible to have a shot at the positions he wants.

So Professor Umbridge is a fucking nightmare. This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a simpering Ministry woman with a penchant for cats, the color pink, making disparaging remarks about non-Purebloods, and  _not teaching practical knowledge_.

"I can _not_ believe that Dumbledore hired that woman to teach us during our  _OWL_ year," Blaise complains, "Couldn't he have gotten somebody else to teach? Maybe have brought Lupin back?"

"Lupin nearly hurt a student when the whole Sirius Black situation happened," Ron points out, and Blaise shrugs that somehow elegant shrug of his as he flops back onto his bed.

"He was  _also_ the only competent teacher we've ever had for the subject," Blaise says.

"And as long as he takes his Wolfsbane, he should be just fine," Tracey says as she plops down right next to Blaise. Tracey, Hagrid's favorite student save Harry Potter, the number one student in their class in Care of Magical Creatures, can generally be relied upon to have a sensible opinion about magical creatures and hybrids.

Draco storms into their rooms, robes flaring dramatically like Snape's do. "I cannot stand that idiotic woman," Draco says, "She'll absolutely ruin our chances at the OWL- hey, Davis- and how the fuck am I supposed to get my barrister certification if she tanks my marks?"

"We were talking about starting a petition to get Professor Lupin back," Tracey says, though they definitely weren't, and to Ron's shock, Draco actually seems intrigued by the idea.

"Lupin's a half-breed, but he's also the best teacher we've ever had for the subject," Draco says, "I could get my father to exert his influence on the Board of Governors if we show him that enough students feel safe with the idea."

"There are plenty of ways to make sure he stays safe," Tracey points out, building up Draco's argument. 

"Do you think we could ask Potter to get his godfather to agree to teach again?" Ron asks, thinking of how last he heard, Professor Lupin was living with Harry Potter and his other godfather, the now-exonerated Sirius Black.

Ron doesn't miss the blush that appears on Draco's cheeks as he says, "That might work, if Potter's not a complete prat."

Ron exchanges a smirk with Blaise and Tracey before saying, "I don't think he'll be a complete prat if you ask, Malfoy."

Draco's gaze narrows on Ron. "What the fuck do you mean, Weasley?"

Ron shrugs, steadfastedly ignoring the exaggerated winks his best friends are giving him behind Draco's back. "Oh, nothing. Just that Potter's probably not going to be a prat when it comes to his own godfather." 

Draco still seems a bit suspicious of Ron, but he nods anyway. "Alright, Weasley," Draco agrees, "I'll ask Potter tomorrow," and Ron resists a grin.

-

And thus, a petition full of the signatures of every student third-year and up ends up on Lord Malfoy's desk within three weeks, and the first Monday of October, Ron walks into class to find all of the cat-photos and pink frames gone and instead his favorite patch-elbowed, wrinkled-blazered Professor back.

"Zabini, Davis, Weasley, and Malfoy," Professor says as everyone is pulling out their notebooks, "I'd like to see you four after class. I have something to tell you." Ron's not too worried, not with the small smile on Professor Lupin's face as he speaks, though he can hear surprised and somewhat teasing whispers from the Gryffindors, who are probably assuming that the four Slytherins are in trouble.

Then Professor Lupin turns to the rest of the class. "Long time no see, students," Professor says, and there's actually a pretty enthusiastic round of applause from the class. "It's good to see you all again, too. I'm glad that I got to come back again."

Potter lets out a small cheer, and Professor Lupin gives his godson a small smile before looking back at the rest of the class. "Now, today, we're going to cover the most effective spells to use in a fight against Enraged ghouls," he begins, and Ron sits back in his seat with a small smile. Yeah, this year's going to be a lot of fun.

-

After class, Ron hangs back with Blaise, Draco, and Tracey. Blaise and Tracey are both showing their happiness with staying to talk to Professor Lupin- Blaise with his small smile, Tracey with her huge grin- while Draco is giving off an air of utter apathy.

"I wanted to thank you four for what you did. I heard from a strangely cordial Lord Malfoy that it was your work that ended with me being called back for this position."

"No problem, Professor," Tracey says, "We all enjoy your class-"

"We were just aiming to put a competent professor in the position," Draco says, jaw set, nose upturned and haughty. He's not betraying any sort of fondness like Ron and Tracey are, is almost disdainful in his explanation of why they wanted him back in the position. Draco's the perfect Slytherin, not letting Professor Lupin see his actual approval and liking of the Professor.

But Professor Lupin, despite being a Gryffindor, is pretty clever and in tune to Draco's Slytherin tendencies. "Of course you were," Professor Lupin says, his smile just this side of knowing. "But nonetheless, I do owe you my thanks and a debt of gratitude."

"Just teach us well so we can get good marks on the OWLs and that will fine enough," Draco says, and Professor Lupin's smile sharpens just a little bit.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, as long as you remember that I am your Professor and you are my student and thus you should address me with respect, then I believe that you are correct."

Ron watches Draco visibly swallow back his pride as he nods. "Yes sir, Professor," Draco says, and Professor Lupin smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I don't want to hold you students back too long from your next class. You're free to go, unless you would like me to write you a note to hand to Professor Flitwick?"

Blaise shakes his head. "No thank you, sir. Have a good day."

"Same to you, Mr. Zabini," Professor Lupin says, "And to the rest of you students, as well," and they leave the room.

Once they're in the hallway, away from Professor Lupin's earshot, Draco relaxes just slightly and says, "You know, I'm actually glad that he's back."

"Oh, we know," Blaise says with a smirk, and Draco rolls his eyes.

"Don't be a dick, Zabini."

"Oh, it's his natural state," Tracey says, earning a fond glare from Blaise

-

Ron spends a decent number of nights that year heading to the Owlery, sending off letters to Viktor. Often times, Blaise will be scowling (or Blaise's equivalent of scowling, which is his upper lips slightly twitched downward and his eyes narrowed just slightly) when Ron leaves for the Owlery or when he comes back, and other times, he just avoids Ron for a little while when he's writing letters to Viktor.

"Does Blaise not like Viktor?" Ron eventually asks Tracey, who just gives him a shrug.

"Nah," she says, "I don't think he cares one way or another about Krum. He's just being a bit of a prat about something else."

Ron glances across the room at Blaise, who is staring at the essay in front of him with an almost violent concentration. "You sure?"

Tracey nods. "I've got a pretty good read on the two of you after four years, Ron, trust me."

Yeah, Ron has to give her that. So for a few more weeks, he deals with Blaise's strange behavior. But the problem is that it just gets a bit worse, with Blaise's avoidance and scowls shifting to sharp jibes and disapproving glares which Ron ends up returning, combined with a few half-concealed pranks- you know, fighting the Slytherin way.

Eventually, though, it comes to a head as Ron just storms into the Slytherin boys' dorm one evening after he gets back from the Owlery. He's done putting up with Blaise being so petty and passive agressive. 

"Do you hate my boyfriend or something?" Ron asks, finally deciding to borrow a page from Tracey's blunt book.

"No, I don't hate him," Blaise says, though the sour note in his voice speaks otherwise.

"You're shitting me, right? You clearly have an issue." 

"Listen, Ron-" Blaise looks up from his textbook and at the look of frustration on Ron's face. And he just  _stops_ , and then, for the first time since Ron's known him, Blaise apologizes. "Alright, I'm sorry, mate. I was just being a bitch."

Ron's eyebrows shoot up as a laugh startles from his lips. "You were what now?"

The corner of Blaise's lips quirks upwards in a half-smile. "I said I was being a bitch, Weasley."

Ron grins as the weight lifts from his chest. He doesn't like fighting with Tracey or Blaise- he's extremely loyal to his best friends, and fights threaten to strain that loyalty. "Ooh, using last names now, are we?"

"Oh, fuck off," Blaise says, all fondness.

"No thanks," Ron says, grin shifting to a smirk.

"You two done being emotionally compromised bitches?" Tracey asks as she enters the room in a flair, her father's enchanted messenger bag draped over her shoulder and across her chest.

Ron and Blaise exchange a look of fond exasperation. "You know," Ron says, "It's totally unfair that Hogwarts lets girls get unfettered access to the boys' dorms whenever they want."

"You love me, Weasley," Tracey says as she plops down on Ron's bed, opening up her bag and pulling out her textbook and her enchanted record player. "I bring the music and the fun to your two's petty fights."

"It wasn't petty-" Blaise starts to protest, but Tracey raises a significant eyebrow at him and he stops arguing. "Alright," he concedes instead, and Ron marvels at the fact that only two people in the world can get Blaise to concede without a fight. "Yeah, it was petty. Mind if I choose the music?"

Tracey glances to Ron, that eyebrow still raised, and he shrugs. Ron likes nearly all of her music anyway, and he definitely understands the value of an olive branch after a fight. His relationship with these two is definitely worth more than his pride. "Blaise can choose- I'm good with that."

"Then can we listen to the Smiths?" Blaise asks, instantly bringing up the Muggle band he's become most attached to. " _This Charming Man_ specifically?"

"Cool beans with me," Tracey says, using one of her favorite Muggle sayings as she pulls the record out of her bag and placing it into the record player. Soon enough the familiar song fills the room, the guitar playing under the singer's low voice, comforting in its familiarity, and they start working on studying for the OWLS.

-

Going forward, Blaise stops glaring every time Ron heads off the Owlery, and even starts asking questions about his letters to and from Viktor. Though there's still a note of...something to his voice, he is much better to deal with, and Ron's happy. He really cares about his friendships with Blaise and Tracey, and he doesn't like it when something gets between them.

So instead, he's happy on focusing on studying for the OWLs, training for Quidditch, and hanging out with his best friends, which is really what's fun to him.

* * *

**6.**

"What's your greatest ambition?" Tracey asks when they're at her house this summer. This year they're sixteen and are allowed to camp out under the stars without any parental supervision- thus, right now they're all in one of the dormant fields, laying on a "mattress" made out of a bunch of blankets held levitating above the soil by a  _leviosa_ charm. Night has fallen and now they're stargazing, pointing out all the constellations fellow Slytherins are named after.

"I want to get as far as I possibly can in the Ministry so I can get as much power as possible to change things," Ron says, "My dad was a good man, but he never figured out how to use politics to make the change he wanted to see. My end goal is Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, but if I can snag Minister itself, then I'm completely okay with that."

Arrogance is a flaw that Ron is okay with having- to him, self-confidence, even if a bit excessive, is definitely preferable to the insecurity and doubt he experienced for the first eleven years of his life. If the choice is between being arrogant and self-assured and being a shadow, Ron is okay with being a bit too full of himself. It helps for the dreaming portion of things, helps with the not-doubting-himself side of things. He's not always good at self-confidence, so when he can swing it, he's more than happy to embrace it.

"I want to become President of the International Magical Trade Commission," Blaise says, and Ron immediately recognizes the name of Magical Europe's main trading oversight commission. "I want to reform trade deals so that we don't keep screwing African countries out of their own economic output. I want to reverse the trend towards Euro-centric favorability in economic trade deals."

"And you, Trace?" Ron asks, turning to look at her. "Lemme guess, it has to do with Care of Magical Creatures."

Tracey gasps, raising a black-fingernail-varnished hand to her mouth in fake shock. "What? Me? Care of Magical Creatures? How did you ever guess?"

Blaise rolls his eyes. "Trace, we know you. We spent weeks every year helping out with the farm. We know how much you bloody love animals. Now tell us what you're dream is."

"Well, since you begged," she teases, before sombering up and seriously answering: "I want to expand my family's business beyond just this farm, and once the family business starts to make a major surplus of profit then I want to use the money from livestock to protect rarer breeds of creatures. Donate money and resources to magical preserves and the like, you know?"

Ron nods. He very much understands both Blaise and Tracey. He can definitely appreciate wanting to help out the underdog and the unprotected, to use your power to make changes. He wants to gain power to help out Muggleborns, to find a more effective way of helping out than his father ever did. 

Ambition is not a bad thing. Ambition can mean so much more than one person's selfish desires. Ambition can be chasing power to change things, for yourself and for others. There are a million reasons to desire power, many of them plenty positive.

He, Blaise, and Tracey are friends who will use each other and be used by each other to achieve their goals, but they're all willing to help each other along the way. The three of them are ambitious not-quite-children who are seeking to make a difference in the world, to create something greater than themselves, and they want to do everything they can accomplish their goals.

-

Sixth year is...distracting. Ron's goal had been to study, ace his NEWTs, execute a couple of minor leftover pranks of his brothers', be the best Seeker Slytherin has ever known, and not get distracted by romantic relationships.

For the first few months he succeeds at this. He's spending plenty of time studying and working on homework and essays, and he's balancing his classes well. All eight of them-Arithmancy, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Astronomy- though a bit time-consuming, are all-together going quite well. (Professor Lupin's back and seemingly a permanent fixture in the DADA position, which Ron is incredibly grateful for.) He executed the couple of pranks early on in the semester before passing the rest off to Ginny, who's much better suited to trouble making than he is. Quidditch is going rather well, with him winning the first match up against Ravenclaw, where he'd gotten the Snitch before Cho Chang did.

And as for relationships, well, Ron and Viktor broke up over the break- a friendly split, caused by the strain of a long-distance relationship and just a little bit by the age difference, as well. They're still good pen pals, still occasionally send owls about Quidditch, but the relationship itself is over.

But then Blaise starts to court him. Him, Ron Weasley, of chess games and Exploding snap and Quidditch, who met Blaise when he still had a tooth growing in crooked, who still has not entirely gotten out of the awkward post-growth-spurt phase, is being courted by Blaise Zabini, his best friend and the most eligible bachelor in Slytherin.

Ron just doesn't get it. Why would Blaise offer that leather bracelet- clearly the traditional first gift in a courtship- to Ron of all people? Ron, sixth son to a seventh son, without a dime to his name, whose only influence will come from the Ministry position he manages to scrape and work himself into.

Draco sighs when Ron voices his disbelief at the gift sitting on his bed comforter. "Please, Weasley, prove to me that you're not the idiot I used to think you were and tell me that you know that Blaise has been in love with you for years now."

Ron gapes. "Say what now?"

Draco stares at him. "You've got to be fucking with me, Weasley. Blaise, for some strange reason, is head-over-heels for you. Has been since at least your relationship with Krum began. He's got a really big soft spot for you."

The question is dangerous, but the control and tact Ron has spent five years learning abandons him in this very personal moment. "As big as yours for Potter?"

Draco's expression freezes. "As big as my what?"

Well, Slytherin didn't just teach Ron tact- it taught him confidence, as well. "As big as your crush on Potter."

"I swear to Merlin, Weasley, if Blaise wasn't so fond of you I'd fucking destroy you."

Ron grins that Slytherin smirk. He's learned a lot in his time in Slytherin, most important of which is the fact that Slytherins are incredibly loyal, sometimes even more than Hufflepuff. "No, you wouldn't. It's not the Slytherin way."

Draco smiles just a little bit at Ron, and he thinks that just maybe he's earned the Malfoy heir's respect. (Which is going to be a _huge_ advantage for his Ministry prospects- _score_.) "We've taught you too much, Weasley."

"I've taught you plenty, too," Ron says, "And who knows? I might even be better at this Slytherin thing than you are."

Draco stares at Ron for a few long seconds, and Ron stares back, unflinching. "I wouldn't go  _that_ far, Weasley..." Draco says, "But I wouldn't underestimate you either."

And Ron thinks that's the closest to a compliment he's ever going to get from Draco.

- 

Ron heads upstairs to the common room, Blaise's bracelet in hand. Right now it's seven o' clock, which means that Blaise is studying in the common room. Ron would have been there too, as usual, except he'd had to go grab an extra quill, which led to this whole situation.

"So," Ron says to Blaise, who is sitting on the couch facing the entrance to the boys dorm, "You're serious about courting me?"

Blaise blinks. "Ron," he says, a bit shocked, "Did you think I was joking?" 

"Well, I  _am_ from a notorious blood traitor family," Ron says practically, sitting down next to Blaise on the couch. "I could easily stain your family's reputation. I could easily stain  _your_ reputation. I could lose you influence that could come from a beneficial marriage."

"Do you really think I care?" Blaise says with a roll of his eyes. "Ron, Tracey's dating Susan Bones. Draco's gonna be dating Potter soon, I can guarantee it. Pansy's got her eyes on  _Hermione Granger._ A blood-traitor family isn't much compared to Gryffindors and actual Muggleborns. You're also a clever Slytherin with decent connections who made an utter splash at the Yule Ball and who carried home seven Os on your Owls and one EE. The Ministry's going to be foaming at the mouth to pluck you up into a good position." Then Blaine's perfectly serious, "Slytherin" face slips a bit, revealing a tender smile. "And besides, you're cute. And my best friend. And I've been just a little bit in love with you for awhile now."

"Oh, really?" Ron asks, a bit shocked, and Blaine nods. "But why?"

Blaine startles into a laugh. "Ron, you're the best man I've ever met. You're loyal to a fault and clever beyond belief. Your passion for Transfiguration and chess and Quidditch is admirable, and you're fucking good everything you put your mind to. Your desire to be more than yourself, to be something great, and your drive to accomplishing that is honestly really attractive. And most of all, you're my best friend. There are plenty of reasons to fall in love with you."

"Malfoy said so, but I didn't think I could trust him. Because, you know, it's Malfoy and all."

Blaise shrugs. "He has been known to have a good idea once in awhile."

Ron nearly snorts, but he does have to give credit to Malfoy.

Now, about the Courtship- Ron's not as impulsive, here. He's better at plotting and thinking through things other than chess, better at making calculating decisions.

He knows the difference between a Courting and a boyfriend relationship. He knows the level of significance that Blaise is offering him in this bracelet, the ways in which Blaise is tying their names together. Though not a formal engagement to be wed, a Courting is not taken into lightly- it expresses a deep and long-lasting fondness for your partner, with the intention to be married  _someday_. Courtships are broken very rarely, and lead to an eventual marriage in 90% of cases.

Blaise's expression is earnest, far more than he ever lets it get normally. "And Ron? It is completely up to you," Blaise says, "If you want to engage in the Courtship or not. I promise, no pressure. You won't hurt my feelings if you say no."

"Really?" Ron asks, raising an eyebrow, because Blaise has always been pretty mature but he  _is_ human.

"Okay, a little, I've gotta admit, but I'll get over it. We've been best friends for ages, Ron, and I don't my attempt for something more to blow up what we have."

But here's the thing- Ron  _likes_ the idea of a Courtship with Blaise, for any number of reasons. For the practical ones, for the political ones, for the purely personal ones- and, most of all, because he knows that there's no one else he'd like to spend the rest of his life with. (Tracey is nice, and he'd love to be platonic best friends forever, but that's a different story.) Blaise is his best friend, his greatest ally besides Tracey. Blaise is wicked smart, with a love for the same activities as Ron- chess, Quidditch, Transfiguration, and politics. They share enough of the same goals and opinions that they would be able to last long-term, while disagree on enough topics to make life interesting. Blaise is hard-working and smart and an absolutely wonderful political option for advancing Ron's career (and Ron hopes that it's the same vice-versa).

Ron isn't always one for impulsive decisions, and this is no exception.

Ron slips the bracelet onto his right wrist, then leans in and pulls Blaine into a kiss. "Well, I accept your courtship offer," Ron says when they part, "Even if I don't remember certain bits of the traditions. I'm sure you can refresh me on what Malfoy hasn't."

Blaise's smile is blinding- nothing like his carefully cultivated, charismatic smile he uses with the public. Instead, this is the toothy, sincerely happy one that Ron only gets to see sometimes, after a chess win in their dorm room or while working with the Davis' pigs, the one that shows that Blaise is genuinely delighted with what's happened. "I can definitely do that."

Ron grins. "Then I think you should show me the first step," he says, and Blaise's gaze drifts to Ron's lips.

"Sounds like a good idea," he says, and then they lean in for another kiss. 

-

They've been sitting on the couch, kissing and making out, for about fifteen minutes, when they're finally interrupted.

"Did you two finally get your shit together?" comes an all-too-familiar voice, and they stand up and turn to see Tracey at the base of the stairs that lead down to their dorms, a knowing smirk on her face and a Potions textbook in her hands. Ron nods and she comes running for them, sweeping them into a hug. "Congrats, you idiots," she says into Ron's shoulder, because some time between first year and now both he and Blaise had a growth spurt while Tracey, on the other hand, did not have much of one.

"Don't worry, Trace," Blaise says, smiling at Ron over their best friend's head, "We won't forget you."

"You better not, Zabini," Tracey orders. Her arms shift slightly, brushing up against the bracelet now on Ron's wrist, and she leans back slightly, breaking the hug. "Oh shit," she says, tone somewhere between shock and glee. "You didn't, did you?"

"Do what?" Blaise asks, a familiar humor in his eyes.

"You're Courting? Shit, Ron, you didn't even do that with Krum!"

Ron glances at Blaise, his best friend, with his familiar smile and his constant confident slouch, and says, "Blaise is special."

"That's one way to describe him," Tracey rolls her eyes, but she's smiling.

-

The next Triwizard Tournament is held this year after a two-year gap, and this time it's Hogwarts, Ilvermony, the School of Magic for the American East Coast, and Izira, the Egyptian School of Magic.

A hijab-wearing witch named Nesreen Mostafa is Izira's champion, while Ilvermony puts up a champion in Lester Johnson, a lanky wizard with a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. Cho Chang is Hogwarts' champion, and she ends up doing pretty well, but to be honest, Ron has a much less vested interest in the Triwizard Tournament this year.

Ron is more focused on one fact: that he's going to get to ask the American and Egyptian students about Native American and Egyptian magic, both of which is ancient and incredibly powerful. Traditional Native American magic is said to be far better than modern English magic at healing and food magic, and Egyptian magic is said to lay claim to legendary Animagi powers and creature control. Both are supposed to have some of the best Transfiguration magic in the world.

All of which means that Tracey, Blaise, and Ron spend the months in between Tasks not focused on the Tasks themselves, but rather learning as much as they fucking can from the visitors. This isn't Fourth year anymore, where they were distracted by Champions and crushes- rather, they barely pay attention to the Tournament save for the Yule Ball, when there is networking that can be done with future political tools. Other than that, they are trying to learn as much knowledge as possible so as to better themselves in the fields they are planning on going into.

There's even a few surprise lessons from Savannah Walker, an African-American Muggleborn witch from a state called Virginia, who teaches them a style of magic called Melodology where spells are specifically weaved through music. Her usual preferred genres to start with are either rock or the blues, but she's all too excited to try out her favorite branch of magic with new genres like the Trio has become accustomed to. While Melodology is not Tracey, Blaise, or Ron's specialties, they all leap on the opportunity to learn a new kind of magic that  _isn't even taught at Hogwarts_. That's definitely going to give them an edge up in their job applications, even if they're not that good at it.

(This leaves not a lot of time for Blaise and Ron to feel out their newly evolved relationship, but that's okay. They both understand the importance of expanding their knowledge and skill base as well as their connections. They have a few dates to Hogsmeade from October, when they get together, and the beginning of February, when they start to work with Savannah, but for the most part they have their priorities that take precedence over a steady partnership that is based in five years of friendship. They both understand each other well, and they're both okay with the lack of dates. The few they do have, however, are lots of fun, with them even heading to Madame Puddifoot's for hot chocolate and a hot lunch on a cold day in December that ends up with them making out in the alleyway out back.)

They end up spending the entire month of Feburary working with Savannah on molding a Transfiguration spell to Blaise's beloved  _This Charming Man,_ mixing wand movements with latin with the melody of The Smiths' wonderful song to create a spell to Transfigure a small lump of clay into either a small silver ring or a set of clothes, depending on the way the wand is moved.

"See, according to Melodological theory," Savannah says as they're learning how to flawlessly hum the backing melody to _This Charming Man,_ "The impact of a spell can be increased if the effect desired can be tied with the original meaning of the lyrics of the now instrumental song."

Along the way they learn a lot about the history of Melodology as well as the theory behind it. Back at Ilvermony, Savannah is a member of the Kanovudi House, which tends to lend itself to healers. Traditionally her house tended to specialize in Cherokee-based magic, but there has been a large upswing since the mid-1800s in the use of magic that can trace itself back to Africa. Melodology itself first emerged on the West Coast of Africa as a way to improve healing techniques, which is why it has developed such a following in her Healers' house.

"Even if that's totally not how I use it," Savannah says as Tracey tests out the wand movements that would Transfigure the lump into a ring rather than a pair of jeans. "I've only had a small aptitude for healing. But getting Sorted into Kanovudi introduced me to a lot of the more complicated aspects of Melodology early on, even getting me a background in it before it became an elective in Third Year."

"Yeah, you'd think that the three of us would be good at Potions due to our Professor and the history of most British Potioneers coming from Slytherin, but no," Tracey says, "Care of Magical Creatures for me and Transfiguration for the two of them."

"Well, your Houses sort based on personality trait, right, not aptitude for magic?" Savannah asks, raising an eyebrow, and Ron nods as he tries the same wand movements over and over, but with different variations of the speed of the melody. Blaise is over on the other side of the empty classroom, trying the spells with the same melody and same wand movements, but with slightly different wording for the spell itself. Savannah's taking into account the slight differences that make the spell stronger from Tracey, Blaise, and Ron's tests, combining them all together in the center of the room as they talk.

"We all made it into Slytherin because of cunning, ambition, and loyalty," Blaise says, "Which really can apply to any branch of magic, really."

"Nice qualities to have," Savannah says with a smile, and Tracey snorts.

"You're the one person outside of Slytherin to think so."

Savannah raises an eyebrow. "Why?

"We've got a reputation as blood supremacists," Tracey says, always blunt and truthful.

Savannah stills in her casting, looking over the three of them. "Are you?" she says, her tone carrying a dangerous edge for the first time since they've met her. Her posture is rigid, almost suspicious of them.

"No, we're definitely not," Ron says with massive conviction, actually pausing in his casting to turn and speak to her.  "Tracey's a half-blood herself, and my family's famous for being blood-traitors."

"And I'm never a fan of supremacy based on anything but merit," Blaise says, "For rather obvious reasons." He looks between the two of them without stating it, and Savannah's lips lift slightly into a wry smile.

"You mean the color of our skin," she says, and he nods. Savannah's shoulders relax back to their former position. "Well, I can understand that. It's not exactly easy being a black Muggleborn witch." 

"Tell me about it," Tracey says as she hums her way through the spell again, adjusting her wand movements. "Being half-Chinese and a half-blood means I'm constantly balancing two worlds- fucking Merlin's pants!" Tracey swears, looking down at the table beneath her wand, and Ron finds that her most recent enchantation has Transfigured her lump of clay into a ring- not silver, but it has still changed shape.

Oh, fuck yes.

-

"Weasley, Walker, Zabini, and Davis," McGonagall says to them when they present her with the final product of their work halfway through March, a few weeks after the Second Task. "Creating actual working spells is beyond Seventh Year magic. I don't usually see a project of this level until Graduate school  _at least_ , if not in incredibly accomplished magicians. Are you sure that none of you want to go into a Spellmaking apprenticeship? I don't often recommend students for it, but I sincerely believe that you four could go places with this."

Ron stares at the slowly rotating ring sitting in front of them, which was produced using  _their_ spell. Before Hogwarts, he'd thought that only Ravenclaws could do shit like this. But now, in Slytherin- they've used their practical skills and knowledge of magical theory to create something new and great.

"Well, if I could have your recommendation, Professor," Savannah says, "I'm sending out applications right now to a few apprenticeships. Most are Melodogy-focused Spellmaking apprenticeships, but a recommendation from a prestigious Professor like you would go rather far."

"I'd be happy to write you one, then," Professor McGonagall says with a smile, then looks to the three Slytherins.

"The three of us don't have plans to become Spellmakers, Professor," Tracey says, "But we would appreciate your recommendations to the internships and schools we'll be applying for in the autumn term."

"Perfectly fine with me, Miss Davis," Professor McGonagall says, giving the three Slytherins a genuinely proud smile.

"Then thank you, Professor," Ron says to one of his two favorite Professors. There's a reason why he likes Professor McGonagall, and it's not just because she teaches his best and favorite subject- it's because he respects what she does and how she acts. She's always been a fantastic Professor and a very sensible woman with a love for teaching and a noble streak.

"Glad to help, young man," Professor McGonagall says with a smile, and then leans forward slightly to push the tin of biscuits on her desk forward. "Have a biscuit. You all deserve it."

"Don't mind if I do," Tracey says, leaning forward to take one, and Ron just smiles. They've really accomplished something, done something _great_ \- they really do deserve a biscuit.

-

"Dudes," Savannah says as they walk out of McGonagall's office, a scroll of sealed parchment clutched between her fingers. "We've got to work together in the future- we're fucking amazing. Maybe after I get my Spellmaking degree or you guys graduate?"

"We'd love to," Blaise says with a smile he usually reserves for Tracey and Ron.

"Awesome," Savannah says, "Now, want to grab dinner?"

Yeah, Ron's always up for food. "You want to sit with the Slytherins again, even after the project's done?"

Savannah slings her free arm around Ron's shoulder- and she's as tall as him and Blaise, so she can actually do that. "Dude, I don't think you understand just how cool this has been and the sheer magnitude of what we just pulled off with a month and a half of work. You three are my favorite people at this school.  _Of course_ I want to sit with you for dinner."

Well, can't argue with that.

- 

Nesreen ends up taking the title of Triwizard Champion, Lester takes second, and Cho takes Third, but Ron can bring himself to be too bummed about that Hogwarts loss after everything they've accomplished this year.

The last feast of the year, the one before the other two schools have to leave, Savannah plops herself down at the Slytherin table at her usual spot.

Fourth year, Beauxbatons tended to sit with Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and Durmstrangs with Slytherin. This year, Izira has tended to sit with Ravenclaw and Ilvermony with Hufflepuff with a few scattered among Gryffindor. Savannah, on the other hand, is the one foreign student this year who has been sitting with Slytherin since the beginning of Feburary. To be honest, Ron is actually going to miss having Savannah sitting with them at meals.

"Alright, guys," Savannah says, sticking a roll of parchment on the table in front of Ron's plate, where a pile of his favorite roast chicken is already sitting. "I'm gonna need Floo addresses from Ron, Blaise, and Tracey so I can message you guys. It's much easier to keep in touch that way over oceans than by using owls."

"Sounds good with me," Ron says, wiping his hands off on a napkin before picking up her quill and scribbling down the Burrow address. "We're always at Tracey's for the first few weeks of the summer," Ron informs Savannah as he hands back the parchment, "To make everything easier."

"Sounds great," Savannah says as she passes the parchment across the table to Blaise, who signs his address with a flourish before passing it on to Tracey, who's sitting next to him. "I'm looking forward to continuing to Floo message you guys over the next year."

"Us too," Blaise agrees with a small smile.

-

When Savannah leaves, she pulls the three of them into a group hug in front of a number of Ilvermony and Slytherin students.

(And not a single one of the three of them pulls away.)

* * *

**7.**

Coming home the summer after first year with a silver and green tie had been a trip, but bringing home the Slytherin boy who's courting him? Well, that's certaintly going to be a statement.

 _Don't worry, Ron_ , Percy writes in his last letter before Ron and Blaise are set to visit the Burrow,  _I'm bringing home a significant other as well. Might as well give Mom another reason to fuss._

"Please don't judge how poor my family is, alright?" Ron asks Blaise as they're getting ready, even though he knows that Blaise won't.

"Ron, we've spent five summers at Tracey's house. I cleaned a pig's trough with you, in  _jean shorts_. Trust me, whatever happens, I won't judge. I won't make a comment." Blaise does have a point, as usual. Their time at Tracey's house is always the highlight of the summer. Then Blaise smiles and continues with: "And besides, you know I like your brothers and your sister, well, she's growing on me."

Ron can't hold back a snort as he remembers Ginny marching straight up to Blaise in the hallway a week after they'd officially started Courting (but before they'd told anyone, so Ron's not exactly sure how she knew) and telling Blaise that if he hurt Ron, she'd Bat-Bogey hex his arse all the way to Romania, where one of Charlie's dragons could eat him. (Ron's gotta give his sister props for creativity, that's for sure.)

"Glad to hear," Ron says, leaning in and giving Blaise a kiss on the cheek. "Now, clothing. We've gotta make a good first impression."

Blaine arches an eyebrow. "Have you ever known me not to give a good first impression?"

"Well, we all have our weaknesses, honey, and we're all capable of making mistakes." His smile shifts to a teasing smirk when he says, "Or must we talk about the Jean Shorts Incident of Second Year?"

Blaise groans and Ron can't help but laugh at his absolutely disgusted expression. "Fuck no. I never want to even  _think_ about that again."

"Don't worry," Ron says, "Tracey and I think about that more than enough to make up for you-"

Blaise's lips slide over his, capturing his words with a kiss, and Ron is more than happy to spend a few minutes kissing his boyfriend before heading back to his house to meet his family. 

-

The door to the Burrow opens and it's the twins, because of course it is.

"Look, lil' Ronnie brought home his lil' boyfriend," Fred says, nearly cooing at Blaise, and Ron has to roll his eyes.

As much as Slytherins are known for making subtle power plays, they're also known for being utter drama queens. A bit too much of Draco Malfoy's dramatic tendencies must have rubbed off on Ron as he holds up his hand, showing off his wrist. "Not my boyfriend, not exactly."

The lazy grin slides off of Fred's face, replaced by a proud smile. "Good job, Zabini. Can't say it's as impressive to have a Zabini in the family as a Quidditch star, but I can live with you as long as you treat my brother right."

"I promise I will," Blaise says, uncharacteristically clear with his earnestness, and Fred nods. 

"Alright, Zabini. Come on in." Fred steps to the side, and Ron leads Blaise inside.

"Ignore Fred- I think Gryffindor rashness rubbed off on him a bit too much," Ron says, ignoring Fred's squawk of protest. "Let me introduce you to Percy, the voice of reason in this family."

"Ol' Stuffy Percy's not here yet," Fred says, "Sent a Floo message to say that him and his boyfriend were running late."

That must be the significant other that Percy was talking about. Well, Ron can't wait to meet whoever the man was that decided to date his brother.

-

At the end of the day, Molly Weasley isn't that openly disapproving of Blaise. There are a couple of pursed lips and muttered side comments about Blaise being "a pretty face," but other than, she plays mostly the gracious hostess. Ron's rather grateful for the effort she puts forth for her least favored child.

And, in turn, Ron tries, just a little bit, to tune down the sharp way of speaking he learned from certain Slytherins, instead employing his more courteous Slytherin training. Blaise does as well, thank Merlin, though to be honest, Ron was never really worried about him making a good impression. Elegant, sophisticated, and polite Blaise is the perfect partner to bring home to impress your family.

(Now when his family meets Tracey- that'll be a different story altogether. Tracey's far more blunt than Blaise is.)

Then Percy enters the front door as Blaise and Ron are helping set the table (and by Merlin, Blaise must really care if he's putting aside his pride like this to help Molly after what she's said about Blaise), and behind him is- "Is that Flint?" Blaise whispers in Ron's ear, sounding nearly as shocked as he is.

"Bloody hell, I think it is," Ron says.

"I think we're going to have a little easier of a time with your mother," Blaise says with a small smile, and Ron nods.

"You're much more easily acceptable than Flint is. You've got manners, after all."

"Oh, are you bragging about me, dear?" Blaise asks, a small smirk rising to his lips as he places down the last fork, and Ron rolls his eyes.

"Of course I am,  _honey_ ," he says, the pet name dripping in overindulgent sweetness, and Blaise leans in and kisses Ron.

"You're lucky you're cute," Blaise says, and though Ron knows that there is so much more to their relationship he nods.

"You know it, love."

-

Seventh year rolls around, and Ron's Quidditch Captain this year, as while Draco's still on the team- he's shaped up to be one of the best Chasers at Hogwarts- he's Head Boy this year and so doesn't have the time to focus on the sport. Ron's all too happy to take the lead, and he does a pretty good job, actually leading the team to their second House Cup while he's been at school (the first had been during Third year, when they'd racked up all those points during Professor Lupin and Hagrid's first years on the job).

Professor Lupin's still around, much to Ron's delight, and at this point he's tied with Professor McGonagall as Ron's favorite Professor. He pulls out a Boggart again in the last month of the year, and while Tracey and Blaise's are still the same as third year, Ron's Boggart isn't a spider. It hasn't been in years. Ron's Boggart is a roiling mass of darkness, with pinpricks of light being snuffed out until all that's left is utter darkness. After a moment of hesitation, Ron mutters  _Riddikulus_ and the darkness gets sucked down into a rainbow-painted urn.

"What the fuck is that?" Tracey whispers to him when he returns to the back of the line.

"It's complicated," Ron says.

"We're here for complicated," Blaise whispers, placing a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, and Ron gives them both a small smile before explaining.

"It's all the stars going out," Ron says, "It's a metaphor, I think. Fear of death, yeah, but also a fear of all of our dreams being extinguished, everything we've aimed for for years. At least, that's what I think it means."

"Shite, Ron," Tracey says, "Of course you have the best fear of the three of us."

Ron raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"I mean, mine's a fear of rotting cow guts because I was fucking scarred by seeing those cows killed by the flu when I was seven," Tracey whispers hurriedly, making sure that no one else hears their weaknesses. "Blaise's is ending up like his father- or, you know, a pretty basic fear of death/betrayal. But yours- yours is pretty impressive and pretentious. Almost as good as Potter's."

Speaking of Potter- he's at the front of the line, casting  _Riddikulus_ to change the dementor into a giant floating stick of cotton candy. Well, that's definitely one way to get rid of your biggest fear.

"It's not a Patronus," Blaise says, speaking of the advanced charm that Professor Lupin taught them last year, "But it'll do."

-

They keep mailing Savannah throughout the year, sending messages through the Floo. As she's a year older than them, she graduated from Ilvermony last year, but she's continued to ask advice and give advice about the various projects both she and them are working on. Ron, Trace, and Blaise are all too happy to help out their friend, especially when she gives them advice in the subjects they're good at, but not the best at. Her advice for Charms saves one of their essay assignments from the bin, and just in general helps improve their work throughout the year.

-

Studying for his NEWTs is somehow even tougher than his OWLs, but at least this time around, Ron has entirely competent teachers and Savannah's advice to help him through. Still, studying takes up nearly all of their time.

In the last few weeks before exams, Tracey ends up passed out on one of their beds most nights as they end up doing most of their studying into the wee hours of the morning together. Sometimes she ends up sleeping with one of them, sometimes it's by herself, giving the two boys an excuse to cram themselves into one of the tiny dorm beds together, legs intertwined and arms tangled together. A few nights find the three of them passed out on the sofa in the common room, a blanket draped over them by some lovely student they have yet to figure out.

"Can you believe that we're going to graduate soon?" Blaise mutters into Tracey's hair one night as they're half asleep in the boys' dorm, tiny Tracey curled up in Blaise's bed. She's already asleep, her arm slung over his torso, and Ron smiles at how cute his boyfriend and best friend are, all sleepy and young as they seem now.

"Not really," Ron admits. It's been a wonderful but long seven years, and soon enough they're going to be leaving Hogwarts- where Ron found himself friends and a place to call his own, a place where he could make his own mark rather than continue in the shadow of his brothers. He's looking forward to the future, but he can't deny that there's a part of his heart that will be sorry to see Hogwarts go.

Ron's gaze flicks up to the wrapped record on his desk- a Yule gift from Tracey this year- as his fingers graze the bracelet around his wrist. Well, at least he'll always have Tracey and Blaise by his side, whatever happens. He may be leaving Hogwarts, but he's never leaving the two of them.

"Neither can I," Blaise says, offering Ron a soft smile over Tracey's head.

"Me three," Tracey mumbles into Blaise's shoulder, and Ron smothers a laugh.

"I love you guys," he says, all sincere. 

-

Meeting Safiyya Zabini has got to be one of the absolute most terrifying things Ron has ever done in his life. Every lesson he's learned over the past six years, every ounce of self-confidence, seems to disappear when faced with the woman who- as Blaise has casually informed Ron and Tracey over the years- has killed at least two of her five late husbands.

(And dear god, Ron hopes that Blaise doesn't one day decide to take after Zara and do the same to him. Not that Ron thinks that he will, especially after Blaise's boggart, but it's just, you know, one of those irrational fears, like spiders or the stars going out.

And besides, in a practical sense, Ron doesn't have any money to kill him for. He is definitely  _not_ the rich one in this relationship- his worth comes in current social and potential political capitol, as well as his mind. Killing him wouldn't do much.)

"So," Mrs. (at least, Ron thinks she's married now- he's not exactly sure what Peter, the husband she married between fourth and fifth year, is up to right now) Zabini says, "This is the boy you're courting, Blaise, dear?"

Well, that's one benefit of the doubt that Ron's gotta give to Mrs. Zabini- however disposable she treats her husbands, she absolutely adores and loves her son.

Blaise nods. "This is Ron Weasley, Mom. He's already got a internship lined up at the Ministry for the summer, and while our marks on our NEWTS have yet to be released, he has eight OWLs under his belt, seven of which were Os."

"An internship at the Ministry?" Mrs. Zabini asks, taking an elegant sip of her soup. She may be the only person in the world more elegant than Blaise. "What department?"

"Department of Magical Oversight, ma'am," Ron says, "Though my goal is to work directly under the Minister as soon as possible." 

Mrs. Zabini raises an eyebrow at Ron. "And what do you have to say for the reasons you deserve to marry my son, young man?"

"Well, I have developed a number of connections within the Ministry and without," Ron says, "I am close friends with Viktor Krum and a number of graduates of Durmstrang. I have siblings within the Romanian Dragon Preserve and a brother who is a Cursebreaker at Gringotts." And though these may be decently powerful enough, Ron knows what his trump card is. "My brother, Percy, is the Junior Assistant to the Minister right now, and though it appears as if Minister Fudge is going to lose reelection, Percy has a number of job offers within the International Magical Trade Commission in their Regulations Department." Mrs. Zabini's gaze flickers to her son, and Ron knows that she knows just as well as he does that the Regulation Department is exactly where Blaise wants to go.

And here's what works about their relationship, what will be so important in Mrs. Zabini's eyes: Ron and Blaise are all too willing to use each others' connections in their respective organizations to push themselves forward. Introducing Blaise to Percy the other night was not just as his future brother-in-law, but as a job prospect.

"Well," Mrs. Zabini says, "Then I approve your Courtship with my son."

And there it is.

* * *

**+5.**

Five years down the line, Ron and Blaise are married and living in a two-bedroom flat in London. They're both quickly advancing his way through the ranks at the Ministry and the International Magical Trade Commission respectively, plying social connections and political maneuvering (as well as brilliant track records in their positions) to get where they want to be. Blaise needs to take semi-frequent trips overseas for his job, but Floo powder, Apparation, and fireplace communication make the trips away plenty bearable and the time together all the sweeter.

(Ron comes to realize that distance really does make the heart grow fonder, at least when talking about the man he loves most in the world.)

Tracey, living in the flat next door, is dating an old friend of theirs. Savannah moved to Britain last year after being certified an Associate Spellmaker (Master Spellmaker will come in a few more years, once she's been in her position at the Cardiff Academy for Postgraduate Wizarding Studies) to take a position in Cardiff. It was a lot easier to Floo into work each day from London rather than America due to travel delays across oceans, so she moved here. Savannah and Tracey reconnected in Diagon Alley one day, and as Muggles say, the rest is history.

Tracey, on the other hand, is about to graduate from Muggle business school, after which she's planning on marrying her degree with her Magical Creatures License to expand her family's farming business to a greater scale.

Tonight, late in April, right before Tracey's finals, finds the four of them at Sky's Edge, the new Magical restaurant floating invisible above the London Eye. Only accessible by Floo travel and portkeys, it's the newest and hottest restaurant in Magical Britain, and as today is Tracey's birthday, Blaise's more than happy to splurge and cover dinner for the four of them.

They make quite the picture, here, three former Slytherins and a Kanovudi, all in their fanciest robes, easily some of the youngest people in the slowly rotating restaurant.

(To this day, Ron Weasley can often be found wearing silver or green on his robes. Even the white ones he wore to his wedding were edged in green. Tonight's robes are no exception, with dark green robes with a black button-down and tan slacks underneath. Next to him, his husband is wearing black robes with a dark green shirt and white slim-fit pants underneath.) 

At this restaurant, the stars are visible through the enchanted glass roof, and for the three Slytherins, it's as much a glimpse into the past as a reminder of future dreams.

"Look," Tracey says, gesturing up to the constellations above, "That's Draco. Remember the first time we saw him up there?"

"Summer before sixth year," Blaise says, "That's when you told us that you were going to use your powers to defend magical preserves."

"And you two told me that you were going to become the Minister of Magic and the President of the International Magical Trade Commission."

"And you guys are all on your ways, just like you promised me you would be back in school," Savannah says, giving Tracey a small, sweet smile, and the way she looks at Tracey makes Ron thinks Savannah can really stick around. Sure, old girlfriends of Tracey have had political connections or strong Pureblood, but few of them looked at her the way Savannah does- as if she's as beautiful as the constellations above. (And, of course, Savannah has an insane amount of magical talent, but that's besides the point.)

"But speaking of Draco, though," Ron says as the soup arrives, "I wonder how him and Potter are doing nowadays."

"You mean the Chosen One?" Savannah asks as she takes a sip of soup- not quite managing the casual elegance of Mrs. Zabini or Blaise, but doing quite well for herself. Ron nearly snorts, but restrains himself for propriety's sake and just nods. "Well, I heard from a friend of mine who regularly exchanges correspondence with one of Harry Potter's fellow Hogwarts faculty mentors that he's planning on proposing to your old Slytherin friend Draco in just a couple of weeks, once the school year is over."

"Good for him," Blaise says, "I mean, not everyone can have as perfect a relationship as I have with my husband, but Potter and Draco can certainly try."

Ron gives his husband a fond smile, and Savannah sighs. "They really are still this sappy all these years later, aren't they?"

"I wouldn't have them any other way," Tracey says, and raises her half-full wineglass. It's a bit strange to be having a toast this far into a course, but tonight's special. "To love, both old and new."

Ron raises his glass and then takes a sip- now that's a toast Ron can agree with.

 

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_These cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I just noticed that Dumbledore is mentioned exactly *once* in this story and if that isn't the biggest fucking mood-
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Writing and developing this world/story was an amazing adventure and I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read (and hopefully enjoy) this story. It has a special place in my heart as my "Ron" character study in an AU house fic, as "noble heart" is my "Harry" fic and "hoping to do some good" is my Hermione fic. If you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos- they're always extremely appreciated and motivate me to write more! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
